My Night With Atticus
by lame de baguette
Summary: Mrs. Finch decides to take a shower late one night when she is joined by none other than her wonderful husband, Atticus.  My first thing on here; reviews would be very highly appreciated


It was nearly 11 o'clock in the evening when I finally found the time to take a shower. I undressed myself at a normal pace as I waited for the water to warm up to a rather hot temperature since that was the only way I was ever comfortable to bathe myself. After a few minutes, the temperature was to my liking and I stepped in, closing the curtain after me. The water ran over my skin and I immediately felt relaxed by its warmth. It was like all my stress was being washed away. I stood there rinsing myself with only water for some time. I went to get the bar of soap to thoroughly clean myself, but then someone stepped into the shower behind me. I knew it was Atticus. Whenever he was nearby I got this certain kind of good feeling inside of me and I could feel his presence. I turned around to find my husband standing there looking like he was filled with some sort of strong emotion. I couldn't exactly tell what it was from where he was standing. He had been gone most of the day and I truly missed him, so I was very happy he was here now with me. He slowly inched towards me, the water beginning to bounce off of his warm and welcoming skin. Now his chest was less than an inch away from mine and I looked up at his wonderful face. I gazed into those deep brown eyes and realised what his strong emotion was. It was the most passionate love a man could ever feel and I knew he wanted to express that to me. I hadn't seen that much love in his eyes since the night we got married and both lost our virginity by making love for the first time. It had been seven years since that remarkable evening that neither one of us would ever forget, and we had made love so many times since then, but this time I knew it was going to be different. It felt like the first time in the sense that we both felt such an extreme amount of passion, and more than usual, but we had never made love where it involved water.

Atticus hugged me tightly and lovingly and my face felt the marvelous warmth of his chest as my cheek pressed against him softly. I immediately wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. He whispered a simple but sweet 'I love you' in my ear and kissed the top of my head. I returned the comment since I felt the exact same way about him with every single part of my existence. Then Atticus let go of me and I did the same. I looked up into his eyes again. He always wore his glasses except for when he slept and nearly every time we made love. His eyes were so intriguing when he wore his glasses, even though he was nearly blind in his left eye, and he somehow seemed different without them. It was like those glasses were a part of who he was. Atticus closed his eyes and pressed his lips against mine. I could feel the water that had recently gathered up in his hair drip onto my forehead. His kiss was filled with an overwhelming amount of passion. I only ever got this kind of kiss when he was extremely aroused and it was the kind that made my heart melt even just by thinking about it. He then slid his tongue into my mouth and I eagerly went to greet it with my own. I suddenly felt extremely warm and it was heaven. We continued doing this for what seemed a rather long time, but I'm certain neither one of us minded the length.

Eventually we separated and my lips felt somewhat cold. I just wanted to stand there and admire all of the gorgeous features of Atticus's body. I started off with his face. His hairstyle was common for the time, but the way he did it suited him absolutely perfectly. He parted it to his left and it sort of flipped up slightly by his ear. His face was unique with those beautiful brown eyes, that little curve in his nose, and that skillfully crafted broad chin. He had exquisite lips and faintly chiseled cheeks that made my heart skip a beat. He was a very tall man, nearly a foot and an inch taller than me which made him about 6'3". He was thin and had ravishingly slender arms and legs which lead to his incredibly masculine hands and feet. I loved his hands for their masculinity and how strong they looked. Every time he touched me with those hands I went crazy. He had long legs that were rather skinny and this was somewhat ironic since he walked practically everywhere. His feet were quite large but appropriate for his height and they looked stunning in oxford shoes, fitting in a way that seemed like they were created for him. His chest was pretty muscular and he had practically no chest hair which was something I loved about him. Then again I loved every inch of him. Atticus was standing there patiently and aware that I was admiring his fantastic physique.

"Does my body drive you wild with desire?" he asked with his astoundingly deep voice in a loving tone.

"More than anything in the world. You have no idea how much I love you Atticus. Hearing your name is the sweetest symphony to my ears." I replied while bringing his hand to my lips so I could kiss his fingers.

"I feel precisely the same and I'm sure you're aware that I want to show you that at this very moment more than anything."

"Go right ahead." I said with a smile as I pulled his forehead down against mine, "You've been gone so much lately and I long to kiss your lips and hold you." I said as I released his hand.

Atticus was a lawyer. He almost always came home for dinner unless he had a lot of work to do and returned home every night in time for supper. But lately he'd been involved with an intense case and been staying at his office until late at night after I went to bed. Most of the time I was in deep slumber when he finally got home and I wouldn't notice until he would hold me and faintly kiss me goodnight on the forehead. Luckily I was awake when he came home. I would have been sleeping, but I had to take a shower and this was really my only time to myself since I had to take care of our young children while Atticus was away. We had brought two fantastic young people into this world together from our love – a four year old named Jeremy, of who we called Jem, and Jean Louise who was only a few months old. It was a lot of work to take care of them, even with the help of Calpurnia, and it was hard to cope when Atticus wasn't there. He easily entertained the children and had the qualities of a perfect father. He always knew what to do and how to calm the children down. The two of us hadn't made love in a while since he was so involved in his case and I was so busy with the kids. We were either too tired or too busy worrying about our own affairs when we actually had the chance to pleasure each other. Jean Louise also required much attention since she had only been brought into the world a mere nine months ago and had to be attended almost at all times. She and Jem were currently asleep, and Atticus and I were filled with much energy and devotion, so this was the perfect opportunity to get caught up on our feelings, regardless of what time it was.

"I've missed you so much." Atticus said while rubbing his nose against mine.

"I missed you more. It's so hard without you here." I replied with my fingers running through his amazing dark brown hair.

"I want you more than anything. I love you."

I would have said I loved him too but he kissed me before I had the chance, and I'm sure he figured it out in the love I expressed during the time our lips were locked together. That simple kiss turned into French kissing. Atticus made slight moans that turned me on to such a high extent. The water from the shower also made a nice contribution to our foreplay. Atticus's stark naked wet body pressed against my own was the most astounding thing I had ever experienced. He took hold of my left thigh and raised it up while gently pushing me against the wall underneath the showerhead. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Our lips then separated, but this time it wasn't as cold since Atticus was tracing my facial features with his nose, and the water on his face traveled onto my own nose. His eyes looked even more passionate than before, and that brought me to higher extents of desire for his love.

"I love you so much." Atticus said while resting his forehead against mine since my head was now in level with his.

"I love you more. You will have my heart for all of eternity." Atticus grinned while taking my right hand and pressing it against the wall with his own. His fingers fit perfectly between mine.

Then the excitement began. Atticus entered me slowly and I let out a small moan as he made an almost inaudible grunt. He began to thrust himself into me at a slow pace. We really needed to do this more often, I thought. Even though I had only ever shared my body with Atticus, I knew nobody else could make love to me like he did. The deeper he thrusted himself into me, the more I wanted him. He began to gain speed as he got more comfortable inside of me. We usually had that type of hot animalistic jungle-like sex, but once in a while we'd go for the more sentimental ways of expressing our love to each other. This was certainly one of those times, and I enjoyed every single second of it. Atticus was the sweetest man I had ever known, and I knew we were destined for each other. This night was something I truly longed for but I didn't realise that it was something I desired until was happening. The thought of our bodies working together in unison brought me much excitement - having a special part of his body inside of me was incredibly intriguing and seeing the hot water run down our bodies was indeed very arousing. Atticus was very close to orgasm much sooner than I was, but he held it back so we could both do it at the same time. This obviously made him experience higher levels of ecstasy. Somehow he became aware I was ready, so he squeezed my hand tightly and I was well-aware what was about to happen. Atticus came at the same exact moment I did, letting out the most seductive groan I had ever heard him make. I made pleasurable noises as well but they were not as lovely as his. Although our orgasm lasted a short time, I felt like I was in a different world and this was the most amount of pleasure I had ever had in my life.

"Atticus…" I slowly moaned as the last of his cum entered my body, resting the back of my head against the wall and out of breath. "I love you…" I looked into his eyes again and my soul melted. He looked so sentimental and in need of attention.

"I love you too. I want to make you feel my love." He replied softly while resting his head on my shoulder, gently kissing my neck.

I was still pressed against the wall and was watching the water from the showerhead travel down his beautiful back. He let go of my hand and caressed the side of my head. Then he let me down from the wall and my feet touched the ground. The water was beginning to lose its warmth and before we knew it, it was ice cold. I shivered and Atticus turned off the water, holding me in his arms to keep me warm. I suddenly felt exhausted even though we didn't do as much as usual, but I greatly enjoyed how we engaged in the art of making love in a new manner we'd never thought of. I really wanted to bathe every square inch of Atticus's gorgeous body with soap and have him do the same to me, but the temperature of the water had robbed me of carrying out my fantasies.

"I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to properly bathe yourself." Atticus said while kissing my forehead.

"It's fine Atticus. You're more important." I replied with a laugh.

"Tomorrow night we'll take a bath together."

"I can't wait, my dear." I ran my hands over his cheeks, noticing his facial hair start to grow back. "I love you so much." I said as I kissed him.

"Perhaps we should get to bed now," said Atticus as he opened the shower curtain and grabbed a towel. "It's probably past midnight and we both need to rest. I'd continue to express my love but I'm mighty tired and you look like it too. And tomorrow I've got to go to the office."

"I can't wait until this trial is done with so I can have you to myself more."

Atticus simply smiled and wiped my body dry, being gentler on my chest and parts of me only he was allowed to view. I loved it when he touched me. I preferred when it was with his bare hands, but the towel was quite nice. Then I reached to get a different towel to dry him off. First, I dried his perfect face and worked my way down to his long legs. I could tell he enjoyed this.

"Do you want to just go to sleep like this?" I asked Atticus while thinking about how much I loved him.

"Certainly," he stepped out of the shower and held my hand as I exited behind him. He then picked me up along with his glasses that were on the sink, kissed me and carried me into our bedroom. As he put me on the bed I pulled him on top of me and passionately kissed him. He didn't hesitate at all to return my display of affection and we remained like this for a few minutes. After we were done he got under the sheets beside me and wrapped his arms around my body. That was the main thing I loved about sleeping with him. He always held me for the majority of the night. The only times he didn't were when he laid on his right side for too long and needed to switch to the other side, having his back facing me. But that was when I would hold him – I would wrap my legs around his waist, my hands around his chest under his arms, and rest my head on his neck. We never got cold and in the summer we wouldn't sleep with sheets since our body heat kept us as warm enough. It was a bit cold tonight, so we used the sheets and each other.

I was facing Atticus while he was holding me and I played with his wet hair as he slowly started to fall asleep. He turned over to switch off the lights and put his glasses on the nightstand. We were then surrounded by darkness and silence. Atticus was struggling to keep himself awake.

"That was great. We need to do that more." He followed with a small yawn.

"I agree. Good night, Atticus. I love you." I kissed him one last time for the night.

"I love you too, dear. Sweet dreams." He nestled himself closer to me and closed his eyes. Within minutes he was in a deep sleep and I did the same not long after.


End file.
